The future
by violetraindrops
Summary: Many years after the war, Viktor sees Hermione again, and he realises that they weren't meant for each other. Their knowing of each other may have been for another reason...
1. Chapter 1

Viktor was at a reunion party... a party that celebrated the twenty fifth year anniversary of Voldemort's downfall.

He watched Hermione as she stood with her husband, Ronald Weasley, and her two children. They were standing a couple of meters away from them. It had been forever since he had last seen her. She was still as beautiful as always and he could see the traces of her in her children. They had the same beautiful chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. It was the boy who looked very much like her, the brown hair he had, his nose, his lips... His older sister looked very much like her father.

He looked at his own two children who stood right next to him.

Atanas Krum, the elder of the two, had his olive skin, dark hair, and a off center nose from the bludger shots he had received from Qudditch. They shared the same passion for the sport. He had his mother's looks and everyone always commented on how beautiful his turquoise eyes were.

His younger child, a daughter, had his dark eyes and pale skin. Her hair was of a dark blonde and she pretty much looked like her mother apart from her eyes. Her name was Ivanka Krum.

His wife wasn't able to be here with him, she had died in a muggle car accident when one of his jealous fangirls had decided to... hurt her. Ivanka had only been two then so she could hardly remember her mother. It hurt Viktor to think that his wife wasn't able to spend the amount of time he had with their children, there were so many things she could have done for them... He had promised her ever since her death that he would look after their children to the best of his abilities.

Viktor hadn't been with any other woman since.

"Dad?" Atanas said in Bulgarian.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What is the girl's name?" he asked, his turquoise eyes, looking at no other than the girl next to Hermione.

Viktor smiled as he looked at his eighteen year old son. He remembered he had been that old when he had met and fallen in love with Hermione. The awe and dumbstruck look could be seen in his son's eyes, it was very much akin to how he had probably looked when he had first seen Hermione. "Do you like her?" he asked with a chuckle.

Atanas blushed, which surprised Viktor. His son was known to have had more than a couple of girlfriends but there was something different about the look on his face, it seemed genuine.

"She looks all right.." he mumbled.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Viktor asked. "Look, she's walking over to the drink section... Get her a drink before some other guy does."

Atanas looked unsure but decided to go on with his father's advice. He then walked away towards the drink section, looking confident like when he walked onto the Quidditch pitch for a game against a rival team.

Viktor began a conversation with his daughter when he suddenly saw a shadow stand next to him. When he turned around, he saw that it was Hermione. "Hello," he said in English.

"Hello, Viktor," She said rather breathlessly. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," he said, never leaving his eyes from hers.

His mouth twitched for a moment when he felt his daughter stamp on his shoes without anyone noticing. His daughter was good at being sneaky.

"You're giving her that look, Dad," Ivanka hissed quickly in Bulgarian. "Stop it before that Weasley hero does something. I don't want my Daddy to be the joke of the day."

"I did not give her a look, I was just smiling," he told his daughter back in Bulgarian.

"Is this your daughter?" Hermione suddenly asked, looking at her for a moment.

Viktor wondered if he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes, as if wishing that she could change something about the past... But maybe he was just imagining, Hermione was married after all with her own kids, he had his own kids to worry about too.

"My name is Ivanka Krum," his daughter said in English, introducing herself, she did a little curtsy.

"You look about my son's age, do you attend Durmstrang like your father did?" Hermione asked her. "By the way, your English is quite good. There's no accent to it like your father had."

"Are you saying that my English is bad?" Viktor joked.

She chuckled. "No, no, no, of course not!"

Viktor only realised that Hermione's son was standing next to her when he cleared his throat for attention. Ivanka was rolling her eyes next to him and appeared to look rather bored.

"My daughter does not go to that school," Viktor said. "I have opted to send her to Beauxbaton instead as I didn't want to her go to a school with an awful environment. She can speak, Bulgarian, Russian, French and English."

"That's impressive," Hermione said. She turned to look at the boy who looked very much like her. She frowned. "My son, Hugo, goes to Hogwarts... He only speaks English... I've tried to get him to learn some other language but he is as stubborn as his father is."

Viktor chuckled.

Silence came for a moment before Hugo started to speak.

"Mum, Rose is snogging some stranger in the corner," he said, wrinkling his nose. "They're heading for the stairs!"

The four of them all turned to find that Rose was indeed snogging someone who looked very well built with olive skin and dark hair. Their hands were holding onto each other a bit more than just friendly...

Ivanka rolled her eyes before suddenly grabbing Hugo's hand, surprising the boy. She had always been rather impulsive.

"Dad, I'm going to do some telling off for you," she said in Bulgarian. "Atanas never seems to care if people watch him while he's at it." She then turned to Hugo. "Hi, my name's Ivanka and you're Hugo, introduction's done, now let's go tell off our siblings."

She then began to drag him along with her and they soon disappeared off towards their siblings.

"Is that your son my daughter is snogging....?" Hermione told Viktor.

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm sorry about that," he said. "I should have taught my son more on respect."

She smiled. "No, I don't think it's your son who started the whole thing... My daughter is quite like her father if you know what I mean... She tends to be very..."

Viktor knew what Hermione was trying to hint at. "Oh." was all he managed to say.

"What's your son's name?" Hermione asked.

"Atanas Krum." he said. "He's eighteen... you do not worry about the age difference between my son and your daughter? She's... fifteen?"

"Sixteen actually," Hermione said. "I do not worry much... we had been around their age when we went out."

"True," he said, reminiscing the past years for a moment.

The two continued to talk and it was as if time had never passed. They seemed to find more things to talk about as they talked and it was as if they had never been apart for almost three decades. The two were soon laughing as they reminisced the tournament, talking about the Yule Ball and sorts. It wasn't until somebody interrupted them that their laughter died.

"Well hello there Krum," an uninviting voice said.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Viktor said, offering his hand in greeting.

It took a moment for Ronald Weasley to accept it but in the end he shook hands with him.

"You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves, what were you two talking about?" he asked rather rudely.

"Old times... Our children, that sort," Hermione said, still red faced from the laughter.

Ronald didn't seem so sure as he was giving Viktor the look.

"You have children?" he asked as if it were impossible. "The papers said that you were single and childless..."

"Well, of course he does Ronald! Why would you believe the papers?!" Hermione said. "He was the youngest seeker ever to play Quidditch in world class teams and he still is considered to be the best product of a seeker ever to walk on this earth. He's bound to have children to pass the genes on to."

"Wait... Don't tell me that Atanas Krum is your son?" Ronald said, suddenly looking gobsmacked.

"In fact he is," Viktor said. "Krum is a very rare surname in Bulgaria, only my family line has that name, actually. We've never had any girls until now by the way, my daughter is hanging out with your son."

"I should have known.." Ronald said, sounding rather jealous. He turned to Hermione. "Vicky's record of most wins as a result of snitch catching has been broken by Atanas when he had been only sixteen. Nobody knows about his past or anything except for his first name. People suspected that the 'Krum' bit was just a nickname for him as Viktor Krum had been the best ever. They thought of him as Viktor Krum junior in a way. Apparently it's true, he's his son."

"I am guessing that now everyone will know about it?" Viktor said. "And he will be hounded down more by the press then he already is now."

Hermione sighed. "Poor boy."

Ronald gave Viktor a look. "Where's your wife? I don't want you going about chatting up other people's."

Viktor scowled at him but decided to hold his temper. Nobody really knew about his family life until now... Today was probably the day that he was going to reveal it all, or some of it. He had only kept it a secret to protect his family. That was why he had sent Ivanka to Beauxbaton instead of Durmstrang, not because of the environment, it had been renovated and everything after he had Durmstrang.

"My wife is not here anymore," Viktor said. "She's in another life."

"You're saying she's dead?" he asked him bluntly.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, slapping his arm. "Don't be so rude!"

"No, it's all right," Viktor said. "She passed away in an accident... I was left to raise my two children alone."

"No wonder Ivanka seemed to look so independent earlier..." Hermione said.

"You have a daughter too?" Ronald asked, forgetting that Viktor had already told him so.

Viktor nodded.

"Speaking of your children, where's Rosy and Hugo?" Ronald asked.

"We're here," a voice said, cracking slightly.

"Is your voice breaking, Hugo?" Ronald asked.

"Think so," he muttered.

Viktor now had a better view of their older child and realised that she only looked like Ronald from afar. She did look like Hermione except for the hair. That was a relief... Ron wasn't exactly someone that you would want to stare at all day.

"Sorry, Dad, took me a while to get Atanas here, he wouldn't let go of her..." Ivanka muttered in rapid Bulgarian.

Viktor muttered a wandless spell to get rid of the lipstick marks on Atanas' cheeks.

"Now that I think about it, you do look like your father," Ronald muttered, looking at Atanas with meticulous eyes. "Just your eyes..."

"Oh, Daddy!" Rose suddenly interrupted. "Atanas has invited me to come to one of his matches for free! May I go? Please? Top box tickets!"

"You two friends?" Ronald asked, surprised.

"Yeah," She said, nodding frantically. "Please, please, please, please, please?!"

Ronald didn't seem so sure for a moment but Hermione whispered something in his ears and he agreed.

"We're going to go out flying okay?" Rose continued. "Bye!"

She grabbed Atanas' hand and disappeared with him into the crowd. That left the youngest of the children and the four adults.

"They seem pretty close...' Ronald muttered.

"They are just kids... I will say let them have their fun." Viktor said.

"Fun as in?" Ronald said, defensively.

"Don't start another argument now," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Dad, I'm going to go introduce Ivanka to Lily," Hugo said. "I'm sure they'll be great friends. Did you hear that Lily's going out with Lysander?"

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It will end before you know it, Lily's the type to do that, dumping and all. Reminds me of how her mother used to dump guys like dominoes back at school." Ronald said.

"Don't be so negative! They're just children." Hermione said.

"Make sure you get home before twelve in the morning," Viktor told his daughter in Bulgarian.

"Same with you," she said.

She then walked off with Hugo.

"So, if you don't have a wife anymore, you seeing anyone?" Ronald asked.

"No one to see," Viktor replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Stop interrogating him already!" Hermione said. "This is a reunion party, not interrogating day!"

"Hey Ron!" Harry called out from somewhere in the room. "I need to tell you something."

"I'll be right back," Ronald said, kissing Hermione's cheek. He gave Viktor another look then walked off.

Silence came.

"So..." Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Viktor said.

"It's nice to be able to talk to you again," she said. "I haven't had someone to talk about certain things in a mature way for a long time... Ron's quite... He's grown up but still pretty immature."

"Yes, I can tell," he said. He paused. "Do you think that maybe Atanas and Rosey will be together?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "She has this on and off relationship with Scorpius."

"Malfoy's kid?" Viktor asked.

She nodded.

"What about Ivanka and Hugo?" he asked.

"Ivanka is so pretty... I don't think Hugo will have a chance competing the other guys who would go after her," Hermione said. "He doesn't deal well with competition."

"Oh," he said.

"'Mione!" Ronald said. "Harry needs to talk to you."

"Um... I'll talk to you again some other time then?" Hermione said. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too." he said.

She then walked off.

It was nice talking to her once again. It made him feel alive and young. He wondered if he was going to be able to see her again... Thinking about his son, he thought that maybe he would sometime in the future, Atatas did seem to like Rose a lot...

_A/N  
Hope you liked the story, this will probably be three chapters long. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A few months later_

Viktor's daughter was back at Beauxbatons and his son was playing Quidditch.

Ever since the little snogging scene between his son and Hermione's daughter, the magic paparazzi has been following the both of them, finding out literally every single detail about them such as what they had for lunch or what their school records were. There were articles based on the two having a relationship, which was not true albeit the kissing scene, as Rose had an on and off relationship with Scorpius and Atanas was too busy with Quidditch.

Even with these downsides on the two, Viktor still thought that there was a chance that they two would get together somehow. Their little fling and infatuation on a days course all those months ago would turn into something greater... something called love and Viktor was sure of it.

He had seen the look on his son's eyes when he had first seen Rose. It hadn't been the 'oh pretty girl' look but one that evidently told the whole world that something about himself had changed. He had the look in his eye that projected that his world had been blown away and flipped upside down.

Viktor was also sure that his son loved her, it was just that he hadn't found what his heart wanted yet.

The Quidditch game that Rose had been invited to to watch Atanas had been the most Viktor had ever seen Atanas really show off whilst on a broom. He remembered seeing his entrance into the stadium, full of gymnastic flips and turns and all sorts of skills with a broom. Atanas was never the type to do that, but there had been a girl to impress. Then during the game, he had caused as much damage as possible towards the other team's seeker even without touching the poor man. The game had ended with a record smashing record of the most points earned for a team's win in a single match. It had been the best he had ever seen his son produce during a game.

He then remembered that after Atanas had seen a picture on the Daily Prophet of a snog between Rose and Scorpius, his game started to drop albeit still scrapping into wins by the smallest of margins.

His son had started to lose his elegance during a wronski feint. He had even almost drop the snitch after catching it.

"Dad, I'm going out," Atanas yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Viktor asked.

"On a date,"

Viktor rolled his eyes as there was no surprise there. His son usually went out on dates with girls he didn't care about to vent out his turbulent emotions.

"I'll be back late at night... maybe tomorrow." his son continued.

There was a snap. His son had apparated out.


	3. Chapter 3

_One year later_

Viktor took a good look at the young dirty blond haired man with the silver moon like eyes and smiled. He could see every bit of his mother in the boy. They had the same hair and eyes that seemed to be looking out towards something, something magical, something brilliant. He turned to face Ivanka and nodded with approval, knowing that this young man wasn't one who would hurt his daughter in any way.

"What's your name?" Viktor asked. "Slipped out of my mind."

"Lorcan Scamander, sir," He replied after clearing his throat.

"Related to Newt Scamander, yes?"

The gangly teenager nodded.

"My daughter has always had a taste for famous wizards..."

He felt a slap to his arm and chuckled as his daughter glared at her with furious eyes.

"Not in front of Lory dad!" she hissed, blushing furiously. "You're embarrassing me! And don't say what's not true! I'm the daughter of a famous wizard!"

Viktor chuckled before looking at the front cover of the Daily Prophet that lay in front of him and flipped a few pages with his wand to find an interesting page. He saw one that interested him and he raised an eyebrow when he saw that his daughter's boyfriend didn't seem so happy all of a sudden. The curve of his lips had dropped and he seemed genuinely upset about something.

"Rosey's not been so happy lately." he said.

"Why what's happened?" Ivanka asked.

"Scorpius dumped her... like officially dumped her. He doesn't want an on and off relationship and plans to get married soon to Cecilia McLaggen. She's the daughter of Cormac McLaggen, as in the keeper who's really good and plays for the Chudley Cannons. I heard her mother's really pretty."

The information about the official dumping made Viktor's ears rise in a way and he wondered if his son knew... His son had spent most of his time out in bars lately that his career was starting to get on the line, he probably didn't.

"So you like older women?" Ivanka teased her boyfriend.

"You're older than me by a couple of months." he suggested with a smile.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Viktor said with a smirk.

His daughter smiled at him as she giggled. Viktor liked that he was able to make younger people feel comfortable around him, he didn't like it when they felt restricted.

"Do you know how to fly on a broom young man?" Viktor asked the teenager.

"Yes sir."

Viktor raised his hand and instantly a broom came flying towards his hand. He could use wandless magic.

"This is the very broom I rode on, on my first official Quidditch game whilst playing for Bulgaria. I'd like to see you take my daughter out flying. The broom's a bit rusty but it should be fine, it's not as fast the the ones now a days."

As soon as the teenagers were out of the living room, Viktor turned back to the papers, wondering if it was indeed telling the truth. Lorcan had confirmed it for him though, and his mother was close to the Potters. He quickly burned the paper with a spell to keep it away from his mind. It was only news, what could it do?


	4. Chapter 4

_Half a year later, Christmas holidays_

It was the Christmas holidays for the school of Beuxbatons and the same for Hogwarts. Lorcan, or Lory as Viktor now called him after the insistence from his daughter, had come over to stay for a week or so.

Viktor listened as his daughter taught the gangly teenager how to speak French and chuckled when he heard the young man's attempt on the airy noises that were needed to be made when 'r' was pronounced.

"Dad, don't tease him," Ivanka said, looking at her boyfriend apologetically.

"Nah, it's all right. I probably sound really stupid."

Viktor gave the young man a smile whilst a thought of how similar to he was to his mother went through his head. His head jerked around immediately when the door opened, revealing a moody looking Atanas.

"How was the game?" Ivanka asked him.

"Shit." he replied. "Coach Petrov has threatened to drop me from the team if I don't get my act together. Says I've been behaving stupidly."

"And that you have." Viktor said firmly. He felt bad for failing his wife as he knew that she wouldn't tolerate the behavior his son had at the moment. "Quidditch is what you live for isn't it? Don't throw it away just like that because you are famous and have a rich and famous father."

He had scolded his son to nicely. He wasn't really paying attention.

A smile came to Viktor as he remembered something and he had a feeling that his son was up for it.

"We have to go out for dinner today, dress nicely." he told his son.

"I'm not going."

"But it's Hermione- I mean Mrs. Weasley who invited us."

"That's because you like her."

"As a friend." Viktor said firmly.

"I'm not going."

"Rosey's going to be there, right Daddy?" Ivanka asked, as she tied Lory's ear length hair into tiny pigtails.

Viktor watched for his son's response.

He saw the look of surprise in his son's eyes and the same kind of happiness.

"Do I have to?" Atanas asked.

"Daddy says so and besides, Lory and I are planning to announce to the Weasley's that we're an item." Ivanka said.

Lorcan blushed at this and muttered about something to quite to hear.

"We'll be leaving in four hours."


	5. Chapter 5

_Three months later_

During the dinner three months ago, Viktor watched as he saw the way the two clicked immediately. There had been a huge amount of flirtation and they seemed oblivious to the fact that everybody else had been there. They were like Romeo and Juliet all over again with love and first sight, without the terrible tragic ending. Then there had been the snogging... That had resulted with an explosive Ronald Weasley but the two managed to make it out alive. Nobody had been hurt, apart from Ron, who had left the restaurant with a bloody fist from smashing a glass into bits.

Atanas and Rosey were on a on and off relationship, just as Rosey had with Scorpius. Even it being so, Atanas' game with Quidditch had improved and he was playing better than he ever had before. He hadn't been dropped on international level but had been dropped by his league team on the same day he sort of gotten together with Rosey. He was now signed into the Chudley Cannons and playing along side McLaggen who's daughter was engaged to Rosey's ex boyfriend.

Viktor had received a lot of fanmail over the month and some presents. Albeit retiring from the sport, it appeared that people still loved him. He modeled for magazines and acted in wizard films now. He had tried not to ignore most of the letters but in the end, had destroyed them all as they all had the same thing written on them. 'I love you,', 'Marry me', blah blah blah.

He had received a letter from his daughter too who had asked him to allow her to transfer to Hogwarts so that she could study along side Lorcan. Viktor would prefer his daughter to finish her education at Beauxbatons but his daughter had a mind of her own and was stubborn, just like her mother had been.

He was currently writing a letter to Minerva McGonagall, asking for permission to allow a place for her daughter.

"Hey Dad!" Atanas called out before entering the living room.

"What is up?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"If I could have the ring you gave Mother when you asked her to marry her. I know that you keep it in the tiny box under your pillow."

Viktor knew where this was going and he raised an eyebrow, hoping that his son wasn't going to do what he knew he was going to do.

"You're not planning to ask Rosey to marry you, are you?" he asked. "You know that she won't say yes to you- yet. Be patient."

"But I want her now." he moaned.

"Be patient. Patients is everything."

"Patients got you nowhere with Hermione, father." he said. "I know you loved mother, but it was a different kind of love. I saw the way you looked at mother. It was rather out of pity."

Viktor was hurt by the comment his son made but did his best to ignore it. He had truly loved his dead wife. "Patients with Hermione has brought Rosey to you, Atanas. I wasn't meant to be with Hermione, but things are different for you Atanas. I don't want you to lose something you can have. Be patient."

"Give me the ring anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

_One week later_

Viktor sighed as he heard the sad moans and groans made by his son as he passed by his bedroom. As he had predicted and well knew, Rosey had said no to him.

"She doesn't want me...." he heard him scream into something, probably a pillow. "I loved- love her so much... how can she just... fucking bitch. I FUCKING HATE YOUR ROSEY! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Viktor had realised that since getting together with Rosey, Atanas spoke only in English unless the circumstances said elsewise.

He knocked on the door and waited for the response of his son. When he had none, he entered the room to find a teary eyed twenty year old man stare into him with surprise and shame.

"She doesn't love me." he muttered, much more to himself than to Viktor. "She doesn't love me."

Viktor rolled his eyes and brought his son to his feet.

"I told you to be patient didn't I? Rosey isn't the easy girls you've had so much of in the past. You need to show her something, make her believe that you are the one."

Atanas screwed his face. "She's rejected me once, she's going to do it again. She doesn't want me."

"If she doesn't want you, why am I receiving letters from Hermione that Rosey's been crying all day in her room and not leaving for work? She's told me that Rosey's really upset and thinks that you wouldn't want her again after what she did to you."

Atanas looked at her father with wide eyes.

"So she wants me?" he asked eagerly.

Viktor shrugged.

"Be patient with her. She's not one of those girls who will go with the flow. She has her own pace. She will grow up one day and be serious. I promise you."

Atanas looked at his father curiously.

"Why do you know so much about women?" he asked. "Dated more women than me?" he joked.

Viktor shook his head.

"Rosey was just the way your mother was. She rejected me five times before finally growing up from her childish games and accepting me."

"She rejected you so many times and you still stayed strong and stayed true to her?" Atanas asked, surprised. "How? Why?"

Viktor looked at his son seriously.

"Atanas, that is what love is. When you love someone, you'd love them more than you would love yourself. You wouldn't care what would've happened to yourself."

"But-"

"You need to leave soon. Training starts in ten minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

_One year and a half later_

Viktor strutted back and forth, up and down the small corridor of the hospital like it was some catwalk with a worried expression held on his face. He was in the VIP section of the hospital, which meant that you needed special permission to enter this bit of the hospital, that meant that the press wouldn't be able to bother them.

His daughter had come back from Hogwarts for the holidays with Lorcan. The two had been taking a walk along the river near the Krum Mansion when Lorcan suddenly came running to Viktor with a moaning Ivanka in his arms who looked undoubtedly sick.

Viktor turned to his right to find Lorcan looking uncomfortable on his chair as he waited with Viktor for the news of what was wrong with Ivanka. Lorcan still had the vomit that Ivanka had unfortunately spat on him as they had apparated to the hospital, but he didn't seem to mind as he didn't seem to realise the stench it was making.

A male nurse, much to the surprise of Viktor had come out of the room holding a mixture of expressions so that it was hard for Viktor to decide and decipher what the nurse was thinking. Viktor took out fifty galleons and gave it to the nurse to make sure that he didn't spread or go tell the press about Ivanka.

The nurse whispered to Viktor so that Lorcan couldn't hear, but being attentive like his mother was with shrewd ears, he heard what was wrong with Ivanka too.

Viktor turned to look at Lorcan to see his expression. A bunch of choices were now laid out before the young man, and he could choose from many. Viktor continued to watch him to see his next move, hoping that he wouldn't choose the worst. Viktor smiled and felt pleased when Lorcan stayed in place, looking at Viktor with eyes that told him that he was not going anywhere, that he would never do anything to hurt Ivanka in any way.

Viktor then frowned when a thought came to him. He felt like he had totally let his wife down as Ivanka had gotten herself into a rather sticky situation. She was a grown up and smart girl but that didn't exactly mean that she'd follow the rules all the time. She was fortunately leaving school soon anyway so she was going to be all right... Hopefully.

Ivanka was pregnant with Lorcan's child, which meant that Viktor was going to be a granddad... He wasn't even fifty yet but the thought made him feel old. If his wife had still been around, she would probably have guided Ivanka properly and prevented this from happening so soon, her education was important after all.

He wasn't really ashamed of Ivanka's behavior though, not that it was a good thing. He knew that the two were going to bound each other to one another some how in the end, he just hadn't expected them to be bounded through this.

Viktor watched as the door opened, a nervous looking Ivanka walking out with a hand on her tummy. She looked remarkably beautiful to Viktor all of a sudden and found that he was looking at a beautiful angel with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

The angel began to cry diamond tears and suddenly ran up to him and dropped down to her knees, beginning to sob.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you! I know I shouldn't have done it with Lorcan, I'm so sorry!" She turned to Lorcan with a glare and hissed something at him which made him stare at Viktor apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sir, we shouldn't have done what we did. I know that you value the education of your daughter... I'm sorry I ruined it... I..."

Viktor looked at Lorcan, just watching his expression. He looked apologetic, yet happy in the good sense. He saw that his eyes were swimming with happiness whenever he laid his eyes upon his daughter and that pleased him. If Lorcan had been one to have gotten his daughter pregnant and just left her like that, he would have sworn never to do anything else until he killed the darned boy.

"There is no need to apologise, Lorcan, I consider you as my own son already." he said. "I was just hoping that you two wouldn't have gone and done it so early."

Ivanka stood up and frowned before hugging Viktor.

"Daddy..." she said. "You're too forgiving. You shouldn't be. You let things go too easily, especially with Atanas. He's been creating havoc ever since I've known him and he's been hurting you a lot, too much. And now I've added more to the pain you're feeling."

"But he's my son and I love him," Viktor said.

"Sometimes I don't understand you Daddy," she said, as the two began to forget that Lorcan was even there. "You should hate us, the both of us. Atanas and I hurt you too much, and you're a good man. You deserve better children than us."

Viktor kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true!"

"I wouldn't, and couldn't hate you two. You're my children."

"But-"

The two remembered that Lorcan was there and he was flushed with embarrassment from listening to such a private conversation.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to listen."

"It's all right Lorcan," Viktor said. "You're my son now, it's all right."

There was silence for a moment.

"We better go tell your father and mother about Ivanka." Viktor said.

Lorcan nodded.

The three of them went to the floo system of the hospital so that travel was safer for Ivanka. Once all three of them got to the Scamander's place, they were greeted with a surprised looking Luna.

"Oh, hello Viktor," Luna said, with wide and dreamy eyes. "I believe that you three have something to tell me."

"How did you know?" Lorcan asked his mother.

"It's time we tell her," Ivanka said. "She'll make it easier for us by telling your father in a way that won't get him mad."

"Luna," Viktor said, hoping that what he said next wouldn't come out so bad. "We're going to be grandparents."

Luna smiled brightly. "Oh, that's brilliant! That means that we're going to have a wedding soon!"

Ivanka looked at her father and whispered in rapid Bulgarian to him. He nodded, knowing how she felt.

"Oh, Luna," Viktor said. "My daughter doesn't want a big wedding. She wants a private one between the two of ours families and a few close friend of hers and Lorcan's."

Luna still smiled brightly. "Oh, that's all right. I just hope the nargles don't spoil everything!"


	8. Chapter 8

_One month later_

He had married his younger child off and felt tears in his eyes as he watched the two young teenagers kiss. He could see that the Scamander's were crying too and could feel in his heart that his wife would have been crying and happy too if she were still alive today.

Ivanka had invited her bestfriends Madeline Arceneau and Fleur Depaul from Beauxbatons to be her bridesmaids and Lorcan had invited Zachary Smith and Angelico Zabini. Rose Weasley was made maid of honor whilst Lysander had been Lorcan's best man.

Viktor turned to look at his son, Atanas, to find that he was staring longingly at Rosey who was in the other side of the hall. Their relationship wasn't an on and off one now but they didn't spend a lot of time together because of Atanas' busy Quidditch schedule.

Once everybody congratulated and said their goodbyes, the hall was left with just Luna, Rolf, Lysander, Atanas, Viktor and the newlyweds.

"Your mother would have been so proud, much more than I am of you now," Viktor said, hugging his daughter.

"Oh daddy," she said, beginning to cry in his arms.

"I bought you two a house near your in laws place, it's by a river, just the way you like it."

"You will visit us right?" she asked with a sniffle. "I'm so scared being pregnant and all."

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Rolf asked with a kind smile.

"For a boy, we were thinking, Orion, and for a girl, Anastasya after my mother."

The information brought Viktor an overwhelming and moving feeling in his heart and he was about to cry but was surprised to find that Atanas was crying right next to him. He gave his son a manly hug, comforting him, knowing how he was feeling after putting some thought to it.

Ivanka looked at her father and brother apologetically, knowing the subject of 'Anastasya' was a very hard topic for them.

"I'll let your in laws take you two to your new home," Viktor said. "They've seen the place and decorated most of everything. If there is anything you need, just tell me."

He congratulated the newlyweds once more before apparating away with his son who was still upset. Viktor decided that it was best not to talk to him for now.


	9. Chapter 9

_One year later_

It turned out that Viktor was grandfather to two children, Ivanka had had twins. Orion looked just like his father whilst Anastasya looked like her mother.

The relationship between Rosey and Atanas had gotten better, they managed to see each other four times a month now. Viktor knew that this meant that they were both losing bad habits of theirs.

He had corresponded with Hermione through letters during the past month and he had been happy when she had congratulated him on being a grandfather. She had done some teasing but no damaged had been caused. She had commented that Anastasya had his eyes.

There was a sudden loud crack and Atanas appeared in front of him, surprising him, as he had grabbed his shoulders with wide but happy eyes.

"Atanas! You surprised me!" Viktor said.

"Sorry dad! But you've got to hear this!" Atanas said with a happy smile on his face.

Viktor had a gut feeling he knew what it was, and it was a good gut feeling.

"I asked Rosey to marry me and she's said yes!" he literally yelled.

Viktor beamed for his son and hugged him tightly, proud that his son had been patient and waited for this moment. "That's brilliant! Congratulations!"

"You were right all along, I just needed to be patient." Atanas said, still hugging his father. "I shouldn't have doubted you then. I'm sorry for hurting you with any of the words I said then. I hadn't been thinking straight."

"So when's the wedding?" Viktor asked, after giving his son a light punch on the arm.

"As soon as possible!" Atanas said. "I just need Mr. Weasley's permission and we're all set to go!"

"I'm sure Hermione will be happy with it." Viktor said. "You should go tell her first."

"I'm going to make lots of babies with Rosey so that you will be grandfather to loads of children!"

Viktor chuckled. "The more children you have, the more trouble you face."

"Thanks." Atanas mumbled.

Viktor laughed. "Joking."

There was another crack. It was Rose who immediately greeted him.

"My future daughter in law?" Viktor said.

She smiled and beamed.

"I'm so proud of my son. He has got himself one fine looking lady," Viktor said. "Did it take you long to decide when my son asked you to marry him?"

Atanas chuckled.

"The first time he did, I panicked because I didn't want my freedom to be gone," Rose admitted. "But then I felt sad after I rejected him and I felt lost and hurt. I realised that what I had wasn't really freedom... I didn't think that he'd be willing to go out with me again or ask me to marry him which I would have said yes to immediately if he had. And that I did."

"She jumped on me and gave me the best blo-"

"No details please." Viktor said. "I'm just proud of you son. I'm proud."

_Five months later_

Atanas and Rose had gotten married and Viktor was happy. He then thought about his past relationship with Hermione and saw that they had gone out and kept their relationship for a reason... It was for their children.

_A/N_

_Last chapter. Hope you liked it. Flames and reviews accepted._


End file.
